phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
Can't vote on this page? Read this as to why. On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. To see the the pictures that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the 'archive' page. FPM Rules: * Do not nominate more than one image unless the other nomination is withdrawn. Violaters of this rule will have that nomination delisted. * Do not remove or alter votes by other users. * No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. * If you are a new nominater or voter, please read the Voting Tips. * Only three images are allowed per month. This is so the nomination will not be cluttered. *Do not support your own images. * When voting on an image, please note that it is not about personal taste or opinion. Only pick images of high-quality, which means that they are bright and either a DVD rip or iTunes Widescreen screencap. To see what constitutes as high quality, please read this quote from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, referring to the brightness and popping colors that make up the show: for October 2010 Picture #1 ' ' *'Info:' Uploaded by RRabbit42. Nominated by Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" Support # Cute! -FossilsDaDaDa # OMG! I love this part of the episode! The only thing that would've made it better would be if Isabella didn't notice her mistake/Phineas figured out what she was about to say. Yeah, this will win.:)Just a day, just an oridinary day 13:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # I nearly cried when I saw this part of the episode! Not only is the picture clear, colorful, and up to standards, but it also dictates my favorite part of my favorite episode of all time! Black Spiderman 19:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # This moment totally made me aww out loud. Very cute Phinabella. Also, pretty picture! The sunset is really nice-looking. Fireside Girl 12:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl # YES! YES! YES!!!!!! THAT IS MY FAVORITE PICTURE!!!!! IT IS EVEN MY WALLPAPER ON MY PHONE!!! I LOVE PHINABELLA!!! Shiningflowermelody 10:30 September 5, 2010 (UTC) # I think this is one of the best Phinabella moments in the show. I love it! --Pixarmc 13:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) # It's my icon. Of course I support it. Phinbella Canderemy # This is the cutest picture of Phinbella ever and it even shows a part of her cute legs as well! Isabella and Lego Liker 03:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) # How can it not be this pic?!? hellloooo?PFI333 22:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) # Best Phinbella moment ever. Psychopulse 13:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) # Best. Phinbella picture. EVER!!!! Absolutely ♥ it! Phinbella4ever 8:49 September 11, 2010 (UTC) # Very high quality, and widescreen. 67.177.71.141 16:45, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon who likes HQ pictures # OMG!!! This is an iconic phinbella picture! (Not to mention the BEST!) How could anyone refuse to vote for it? # i dont get how anyone can oppose this (not that anyone did yet :D) # I support. this is my icon on here- Phinbellafan123 # OMG!!! Maybe the sweetest Phinbella love scene EVER!!!!! Ferbnessagirl1019 03:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) # Supported by me! Wroten by Dean (ilmyyt) 13:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) #This one is really high on quality. I'm for it. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) #I support! I absolutly LOVE anything that has to do with Phinebella!!!!!!!!!! #I love this part of this episode!, YES! Miss.flynn25 supports phinbella! #This is really cut and proves that Phineas really love Isabella because we can see this is more than friendly hug!!!Go Isabella:DMenta407 17:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # I'm sorry everyone, but I don't like Phinbella at all. Phineas is oblivious and that (it seemed for me) was a friendly hug. I love Ferb s2 18:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments # It has the logo on it. # Sorry but I need someone to remove the logo. I didn't notice.Pretty pink123 Summer Belongs To You! 05:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # Picture has been changed to the larger version that already existed and I have uploaded a new version from iTunes. At the moment, the wiki's cache is not updating, so it is still showing the old version with the Disney XD logo. Until that catches up, the updated picture can be viewed here. Cast your votes for or against this picture based on that version. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # It has been fixed. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Picture #2 *'Info:' Uploaded by Psychopulse. Nominated by -'MooMoo' {talk} 12:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Support # Great pic for October. Halloween-y. Nice quality. Phineas18 12:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) # I agree with the comment above. Good quality and perfect for Halloween. Cmcrox11 17:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) # This picture really shows how much fun they have together with Phineas's and Ferb's crazy ideas. Love it. Pammazola 00:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # Yeah. It's perfect. It's from Phineas's Halloween song "One Good Scare", after all.P&I4EVAH! 00:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # Great for Halloween!! So cute! Great shot as well. Really good quality, and no logo! nice :D MrsFerbFletcher101 10:35, September 4th, 2010 # What Phineas18 said. 561 12:07 September 4, 2010 (UTC) # LOVE IT! Absolutely perfect for Halloween and it is a really great quality too. And how Phineas got his hair like that is beyond me XD ~Ferbtastic~ #I support this picture as well. Actually, I like this moment much more than the hug in SBTY. Also it's a nice contrast: The dark background and Phineas and Isabella quite colorful. --Shego123 20:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) # I don't really like the other ones so I would vote this one. It suits the October theme very well. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) # I believe it is great for October. It is Halloween and this screenshot was from the Halloween episode. cartoontvthemes 10:49 September 14, 2010 (EST) # You guys are right, this one suits the Picture of the month for October. Patrickau 26 16:45, September 14, 2010 (UTC) # I don't like the others. This one is Octobery and very halloweeny too. Great Choice! Pinkbubble 16:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC)PinkBubble # PERFECT October picture!!! Plus is is a Phinabella moment :D Team Doofenshmirtz 17:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) # 'cause it's spooky. Perfect to show both Halloween fun and recent Phinabella moments. (Vote entered by RRabbit42 on behalf of , 14:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC).) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Picture #3 ' ' *'Info:' Uploaded by MooMoo-of-Doom. Nominated by Vincene. Support # Of course Marekos1996 19:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # It's recent, but it's obviously one of the most important moments of the show (or at least for Candace-Jeremy), it's also nice quality, and I don't mind the XD-logo. Maplestrip 10:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # Now that the logo is gone, I support # Best pic ever! I love Ferb s2 18:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # It has a logo on it. Aren't pictures not supposed to have logos on it? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # PFMuffin is correct. I oppose. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 00:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) # Even without the logo, it was resized poorly. # I don't like it because it supports Caremy. I like Caremy, but I also don't like it. Comments # You have to be extra careful when choosing pictures! You can ask some other users to edit that picture to remove the logo. --'Pretty pink123' Summer Belongs To You! 05:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # The logo is gone -'MooMoo' {talk} 01:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) # :No, it isn't, it still has the logo!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]FusionFall Rulez!! 01:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) # ...click on it -'MooMoo' {talk} 01:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC)